It is currently believed that the diseases known as “autoimmune” diseases are caused by the body's immune system attacking the body itself. But I have discovered that these so-called “autoimmune” diseases are actually caused by stealthy intra-cellular bacteria. I have discovered that the ‘autoimmune’ diseases form a subset of the class of inflammatory disease characterized by a Th1 cytokine profile, with an over-abundance of the secosteroid hormone 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin-D (1,25-D), being generated in the inflamed body tissue. This hormone is also a paracrine cytokine. Further, I have discovered that the Th1 diseases are caused by multiple species of very tiny L-form Cell-Wall-Deficient (CWD) antibiotic-resistant bacteria living within the cytoplasm of cells, including the phagocytic cells (monocytes, macrophages, lymphocytes, neutrophils and polymorphonuclear cells) of the immune system itself. These bacteria cause the cell nucleus to release the mRNA signaling the Th1 cytokine cascade, without the need for conventional signaling by, for example, CD4+ T-Lymphocytes.